Savior Or Broken Beyond Repair
by freecleo0
Summary: Clary is a girl with a drunkard father and a mom who spaces all the time. Her father was arrested and given the death penalty, and 10 years later, they're moving away from everything she's ever known. She's scared of the new, except the Golden Boy who Clary meets and immediately trusts. Is she savable or a lost cause? First Story! Rated bc Idk exactly where its going. OOC, slight
1. Prologue

Okay so, I'm a new writer. BIG FANGIRL. I just don't know if writing is my thing. Comment if you think I should continue.

SO basically, Valentine tried to kill Simon, Jocelyn and Clary. Clary is moving to NYC and is scared. She's never left small town, USA (AKA Gray, GA). She is scared of people, and can't handle people looking her in the eye, or touching her. Please read.

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT own the Mortal instruments….or Jace (cries in corner) But I own this plot.

I stared out my window as we rode along. I didn't want this. I'm….scared. I just wanted to go home. I called home a small trailer in the backwoods of Gray, GA. Big changes. Small town, USA to "The Big Apple". New York City wasn't going to be fun. Being the new kid, and a tourist at that, not fun either.I just wanted to be home with my best friend Simon. I reminisced old memories about him.

" CLARY!" Simon called. "Slow down." He yelled as we ran down the hill in his back yard. I Did as told and tried to match his pace and mine, as well as an eight-year-old can. I finally slowed both we both fell down and landed face-first in a mud puddle. We cried til we laughed.

I didn't notice I was crying til I finished thinking about the memory. I missed him. I shouldn't be thinking of old memories, especially one so closely connected with bad ones….

When we got to my house, covered in mud, my father was standing on the back porch, ready to yell. It wasn't unusual, he always yelled when something was perfect. Giggles ceased. He was the Valentine Morgenstern, the man you probably saw on the news. You know, after attempting the murders of his wife, Jocelyn Morgenstern, his daughter, Clarrisa Adele Morgenstern, and a neighborhood kid , Simon Lewis. Well, not yet anyways.

Instantly upon my arriving at the steps, he started.

"I didn't give you permission to leave with that scum! I told you to stay inside with your mother!" He grabbed me by my hair, pulling me inside. Simon started to protest ,which never usually happened. He start to defend me—until Valentine hit him in the head.

Just watching my best friend, lying there, in a crumpled heap, not moving or even looking like he was breathing, made me crack. I burst into tears, kicking, and waving my arms, punching empty air. I started to scream, but the sight of a gun, stopped me. I had only yelped, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ms. Lewis with a hand to her mouth, and a phone to her ear. Apparently, she had seen Simon. I still don't stop fighting. I can't. I fight him with every courage, and power, and willpower I knew Simon would tell me to use. I only stop when I hear him cock the gun, and point it at me. I risk a glance at Ms. Lewis, just long enough to see her mouth, "It'll be okay." I calm, and Valentine carries me into the living room. This is the part where I scream like I had seen Satan himself—until I feel something collide woth the side of my head. My last sight before the darkness takes over, is my mother, lying in a puddle of her own blood.

Once I had woken up, I heard Valentine had been arrested, and both Simon and my mother had pulled through. Mom wasn't the same though. She zoned out a lot, in her own little world. She's getting better though. Valentine had been given the death penalty, so we avoid the subject like the plague. I was pulled out of my thoughts as we stopped in front of a house. A beautiful one at that. I looked at my mom, with hope in my eyes. She nodded and handed me a key. I guessed this was home now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving In

**AN: I AM ESTATIC! I didn't think anyone would actually read it. I want to do some shoutouts to my reviewers.**

**To the guests who reviewed: Thank youI actually told my best friend to check it for me, expecting flames and she squealed saying, OMG you have 5 reviews and their positive. I really want to thank you for your motivation.**

**To Scarlet Sapphire Angel 15: Thank you, and I will try to update whenever I can this summer, and when school starts, I will probably update weekly or biweekly.**

**To 1: I am glad you love it, and I am so grateful for your support.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own TMI, but I own this plotline!**

**Now, to the story.**

As I walked into the new house, I only had one thought in my head. _Wow. _I didn't know how we could afford it, and at the moment, I didn't care. The entry hall was amazing if that was any indication for the rest of the house. The wallpaper had intricate flowers, hand-painted I could tell. The house had two floors, holding a living room, a kitchen a dining room, a dining room, and a den on the bottom floor. The top floor held three bedrooms each with its own attached bathroom. I admired the wallpapers, as most of them had well painted designs on them. Art was my passion, and I had the urge to find the person responsible for the walls and beg them to give me lessons. I wasn't very good, even at the age of 18, but I loved it anyways. My mother was an artist, too, before… I was interrupted in my thoughts by seeing my mom and Luke, my step-dad, in the entry hall, hanging their coats on the rack there. Luke moves us here because he decided that he couldn't handle seeing my mom moping around the house every day, in the same pattern. He said change would help. He sold his quite big bookstore down in Georgia. That must be why we could afford this place. He had always been there for me since before the incident.

"Clary, why don't we order a pizza and start getting moved in?" Mom said, quietly.

"Help me move the cars into the garage and then when we get back I'll call the pizza place, okay?" He asked, excited.

"Let's do it." I said, smiling shyly. Mom was already calling the pizza place and placing the order. We moved his beat up truck and mom's old van into the garage, which could hold three cars. We sat around on the floor until it arrived.

I got the door when the pizza man came, paying with my own money. When I turned to go inside, I made eye contact with someone on the porch or the neighboring house. He looked like a golden god. He look about my age, with golden hair, golden eyes, and even his skin glowed slightly golden. He raised a hand to wave, and I did the same. We both turned and went into our houses.

After finishing the pizza, Mom, Luke, and I started moving in. The next three hours, until 4 o'clock, consisted of putting together desks, hanging pictures, building beds, and moving furniture in. We were almost done arranging to dining room when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yell. I run to the door, stopping to fix my fiery red hair in the mirror I hung by the door. When I open the door, I see a family of five, Golden Boy among them.

"Hello," says the older woman. The mom, I guess. "I'm Mayrse Lightwood, your neighbor."

And the introductions began.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating, but it has been busy. I also had to think of a way to get the clace going and introduce all the Lightwoods. But, I have finally written it, and I hope it makes up for lost time.**

**TIME FOR SHOUTOUTS: (and from now on I'll only do shoutouts for people who login.)**

**Broken-shadowhunter-girl****: Thank you for reviewing. I hope there will be tons of chapters, and I plan on using at least six for her to get adjust to big city life.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Mortal Instruments, but I own the plot.**

_**Previously on Savior or Broken Beyond Repair…**_

"_**I'm Maryse Lightwood, your neighbor."**_

_**And the introductions began…**_

My mom smiles and says, "Jocelyn Garroway, why don't ya'll come in?"

"Well... Alright." Maryse says, clearly shaken by the accent of "us southerners". She comes in with a little boy, a pair of twins, one a boy and one a girl, Goldie Locks (as he would be from now on), and what I assumed was her husband. She introduces them as they come in.

"This is Max, who is nine, Alec and Isabelle, who are 18, Jace who is 19, and my husband Robert." I took in the family who were all stunningly attractive. **(AN: I don't know how accurate these are, especially Maryse, Robert, and Max.)**

Maryse. She has dark hair, almost black, and stunning blue eyes. She is tall, but not as tall as her husband. She is wearing a pencil skirt, with a bright pink ruffled blouse.

Robert. He has ink black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He is taller than his wife and all this children, except Goldie. He was wearing a blue and green striped collared shirt and khaki pants.

Max. He looks really young and carefree. He looked just like Robert. He was wearing the brightest smile, I couldn't help but echo it. He was wearing an Easter yellow and pink collared shirt and nice jeans.

Alec. He is solemn looking with his ink black hair and his mom's blue eyes. He is wearing a nice black V-neck, and black jeans.

Isabelle. She also had ink black hair, but she had her father's eyes. She was clearly a fashionista, I could tell from her outfit of skinny blue jeans and a deep blue top, to her perfectly manicured hands.

Finally, I took in Goldie Locks. He was – golden. I could think only of one other word to describe him. He was godly-until he smirked at me. I hated it when people smirked. They were too cocky to actually smile, and I wanted to punch him.

I shook everyone's hand, except for Isabelle's. She pulled me in for a hug and whispered for me to call her Izzy. When she pulled back, she saw my wide eyes, and I saw the guilt in her eyes. She mouthed, 'sorry' and followed everyone else into the huge living room. When everyone sat, the living room looked like this: The two couches opposite of each other held Maryse, Robert, and Max (who had somehow snuck a comic book into my house) on one couch and Alec, Izzy, and Goldie (still FREAKING SMIRKING) on the other. On the end of one couch, there was a loveseat that now held me and my mom. The same end of the other couch held a recliner with Luke in it.

Luke, being 'the man of the house', cleared his throat and said, "Well, I am Luke Garroway. I believe my wife has already introduced herself—"my mom interrupted with an unusually confident "Hello." "–And," Luke continued, "this is my step-daughter, Clarris-"He stopped when I scoffed quietly. He then grew a devious smile. "I'll let her introduce herself, then." I looked at him with wide eyes, until I recovered and looked each guest in the eye. I cleared my throat and smiled shyly saying,

"I'm Clary."

**Ok. 2 things.**

**If you will reviews with the following info, I will put in as an OC.**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Extra Info:**

**Second,- If you review your favorite fandom (besides TMI) I might make some references.**

**~CLEOK**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Alicante High School**

**AN: I am back to give you chapter 3! I will not give a long an, bc I know people just like to get right to the story, so here you go!**

**Thank you, broken-shadowhunter-girl, for giving me an idea for a character, I found it useful (hint, hint) for chapter 4. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Mortal Instruments or Naruto.**

After introductions were made, the adults made small talk so I moved to sit in front of the couch that held the 3 siblings. They were having a quiet conversation that ceased as soon as I sat. They stared at me, Alec with a straight face, Is—Izzy with a small smile, and Jace with that SMIRK. Just as they had done the majority of the evening, like they expected me to break out into song like Mary Poppins. I had a thought, just to see their reactions.

I cleared my throat and, with my most southern accent I could muster and a serious face, I said, "How're ya'll doing this mighty fine evenin'?"

Alec and Izzy started stuttering, while Jace looked at me with a curious expression. Finally, I burst into giggles and said, "I don't actually talk that way. Sorry, I do that to people who look like they think I would be weird because I'm from Georgia." Alec stared at me, again, Izzy pressed her lips together, and Jace started laughing at them both._ That laugh, it is melodic. I thought._ I started laughing along, until I realized how stupid it sounded, and abruptly stopped. All three of them noticed, but then Max, my lifesaver, wandered over with a Naruto. I gasped and my whole face lit up. Apparently, everyone heard that, and the adults stared at me, along with the kids next to me. I stared at Max with a smile.

He smiled back, questioningly. "What?" he asked.

I looked at him and said, "How long have you been reading anime?"

He looked down at the book with an embarrassed smile and said, "I'm actually re-reading them. They're kinda amazing."

I scoffed. "_Kinda_? If they were only _kinda_ amazing, would I own _all of them_ and cherish them?"

He looked at me like a 6 year old would look at candy. "Do you?"

"Of course. 'I'll end this war myself, I'll endure all the hate and pain-'"I was interrupted by Max, who finished, "'on my own! That's my role!' Angels, someone finally speaks my language!" which makes the whole room erupt into laughs.

After the laughs died down, Maryse said, "Okay, I think it's time to go home. After all, tomorrow school starts tomorrow!" All the kids burst into moans and mutters that caused the adults to laugh again. Thinking of school, I asked, "What school am I going to? Will I be with you guys?" My mom smiled. "Actually, you will go to Alicante High with the Lightwoods." She said as she walked them to the door. Then she turned to them, saying, "I hope to see you all soon. We might have a small party when we settle in." This caught Izzy's attention.

She looked at my mom as she put on the coat she put on the rack earlier. "Can I help you plan the party? I've been told I throw the best." She looked so hopeful; I knew my mom would never turn her down.

"Of course! I'll come by soon after you guys get home from school. Maybe next week?" she looked at Maryse.

Maryse smiled at her, saying, "Of course. Oh, Clary dear, do you need a ride to school tomorrow? I think Jace's car has room for one more."

I smiled shyly. "I don't want to be a burden… I can take Luke's truck…"

Izzy quickly interrupted, "Oh no. It's no burden. I could give you a tour and we can compare schedules when you get yours in the morning! By the Angel, wouldn't it be totally amazing if our schedules matched?"

Oh. I think she might be one of those popular girls. "Ummm... Sure. I'll ride with you guys. What time do I need to be ready?" I asked.

Izzy said, "Do you think I could help you get ready for school tomorrow?" I could tell she really wanted to, as she was biting her lip.

"Sure. Come over at 7:20?" I said.

"Of course!" she said. Then the Lightwood family returned home and my night turned into getting ready for company tomorrow. I unpacked my clothes and laid some out for tomorrow. I got my Naruto out of their box, and everything else I thought necessary. I got ready for bed, brushed my teeth, and told my parents goodnight. Then, after setting my alarm for 7, I crawled into bed, falling asleep instantly.

**And the chapter ends...**

**Thank you for reading and i have one question:**

**Do you think the story is moving too fast? Too slow? Review what you think?**

**AND: **

**Review if your from Middle Georgia, USA!**


	5. AN (small)

AN: Small AN, I promise.

I need to know if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story. I know where i want it to go but i would like another person's help so i don't lose anyone's interest in the story. I'm not the best of writers, (If you haven't noticed) and anyone's help would be appreciated.

Thank you for reading and I'll update when i can.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: School, yay….

**AN: SO... having some trouble writing… thank you to those who are still bearing with me. Oh, and jace is a little OOC.**

**SHOUTOUTS: **

Shadowhuntergirl2249: Thank you for your suggestions, I will try to fit them in soon.

Smolderhalderxo: Thank you for your support. I am glad you like my story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Mortal Instruments, Starbucks, or anything in this story besides the plot.

*****Bleep-bleep-bleep* *Bleep-bleep-bleep.*

My alarm wakes me the next morning, bright and early at 7 am. I raise a hand to smash it, only to stop mid-swing. My eyes widen in realization. Today is my first day at Alicante High. Then, my eyes widen even more, if possible, realizing my guest would be arriving soon. Izzy. I jump out of bed and start finding my toothbrush. I find it in a box, marked 'CLARY: BATHROOM', sitting in the corner. I quickly take a shower and brush my teeth. I start brushing my hair when the doorbell rings. I smile the smallest of smiles and yell, "I'll get it."

I run downstairs to get the door. When I get the door open, I see Izzy in a plain black pencil skirt, and a white ruffle-edged blouse with a plunging neckline. She's holding 2 Starbucks cups in one of those take-out-cup-carriers-they-give-you-in-the-drive-through thingies. **(AN: Sry I didn't know what to call it.) **In the other hand is an outfit, but I can't tell what it is. On her shoulder is a cross-body hipster purse, looking chalk full of makeup. I can see it hanging out of the side pocket. She was also wearing the biggest smile.

She had the most devious of laughs bubble up before she got serious and said, "Time to work. You'll try on this outfit. When you get dressed, I'll help with your hair—however you want, of course, - and I'll do you make-up."

I look at her like she was crazy as I led her to my room, stopping shortly in the kitchen to say hi to my mom. Once we got situated in my room, I said, "Are you sure we need to go through all this trouble? I wouldn't want to be a burden…"

It was Izzy's turn to look at me like I was crazy. "Are you kidding? I love this stuff. I want to be a cosmetologist. You're one of the only girls that can stand me for more than five minutes. We..." I could tell she hesitated slightly, "Do you think we could be besties?" She asked timidly.

I walked up to her and hug her abruptly. "I thought that was implied."

When I pulled back, I could have sworn, Izzy grinned from ear to ear. "Now—Time to get dressed. I must lay out my make-up." She said as she threw the outfit from before at me.

A half hour later, I was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a white zippered jacket, and a girly fit black V-neck with a neckline deeper than I was used to. Izzy had spent 20 minutes on my hair and was doing my make-up. She brought out my best features, without giving me that 'pancake' look, as she called it. She wouldn't let me look in the mirror, so I didn't know what I looked like. When we heard the honk of the boys come from downstairs, I threw on my jacket, helped Izzy finish gathering her stuff, and ran downstairs. When we were downstairs, I threw on my crossword themed Converse. But, when I stood to open the door, I got a glimpse of what I looked like in the mirror in the entry hall. I had some light smoky eye, a small blush, and a light pink lip-gloss. I looked… cute. I felt strangely confident. I glanced at Izzy, who was obviously proud of her artwork.

I smiled. "Come on, Iz. We have to strut into school, and make every boy fall to our feet."

She grinned back at me. "Now, you're speaking _my_ language. Let's go make some girls jealous."

We laughed and walked out of the house with our arms on each other's shoulders. When I saw the car, I stopped in my tracks. I grinned from ear to ear. I looked and saw the driver was Alec, with Goldie in the back. I saw Goldie looking at me curiously, which he did a lot. I smiled and waved, getting in the back as Izzy got into the passenger seat. Goldie kept looking at me.

"A custom paint job on a Jaguar C-X16 2011. Like most typical rich boys. Nice." I said as we started moving.

Goldie laughed, "I guess girl likes her cars? Do you have one? I bet your family has a lot. It looks like it. I bet you're happy. I hope you are. Not a lot of people are in life. I guess you would be, being… like that. You know, I'm not alw-"

"HEY! Whoa. One, CALM. DOWN. Two, being like _what? _And I would choose my words carefully if you want to live._"_

At this point, we were pulling into school. Lots of kids rolled their eyes at the car, but others just stared or tried to look unimpressed. Alec and Izzy got out, but when I went to get out, Goldie pulled me back. He put his mouth next to my ear and whispered, "I meant 'like that' by… beautiful."

Izzy pulled me out of the car and led me to the office before I could respond to Jace-, I mean Goldie. Then, when we got our schedules, Izzy and I compared classes.

_**Izzy-**_

_**Homeroom- Mrs. Queen**_

_**1**__**st**__** – Biology- Room 401**_

_**2**__**nd**__** –Phy. Education- Gym**_

_**3**__**rd**__** –Music- Room 415**_

_**4**__**th**__** –Lunch- Cafeteria**_

_**5**__**th**__** – English Lit- Room 440**_

_**6**__**th**__** – Calculus- Room 406**_

_Clary_

_Homeroom- Mrs. Queen_

_1__st __– US history- 411_

_2__nd__ – Phy. Education- Gym_

_3__rd__ – Music- Room 415_

_4__th__ – Lunch- Cafeteria_

_5__th__ – Art- Room 438_

_6__th__ – Writing- Room 4425_

I didn't even know Goldie had followed us until he plucked the schedule right out of my hands. I watched as he studied my schedule as if it held some deep dark secret and only he could decode it. Then one corner of his mouth peaked into a SMIRK. _I hate smirks. I _freaking_ hate them. _I'm tempted to punch him as he turns back to me.

"Guess you're stuck with me for a while." He said, smug.

"What?!" I look at my schedule and then he hands me his. They. Are. Identical. Three words.

I. Am. Screwed

I am stunned. I quickly unfreeze myself and grab Izzy's wrist. Then I did what any girl would do in my situation, I guess.

I ran to the gossip room—I mean the bathroom.

**Sorry I didn't include the suggestions. I want to make them somewhere significant and I'm really trying to find somewhere, but I give you a fangirl promise (the most sacred among fandoms) that I will include them. Thanks for reading. And..**

**I have just finished CoHF. Amazing. Cassie Clare is the best when it comes to charater manipulation and articulation. **

**Who else loved the book? **

**~CleoK**

**Ps. Reviews are my motivation.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 1st Day of Many

**AN: I am happy to tell you I will now give you chapter 5. I know that I may not update every day but I do write every day. I try to write at least 500 words a day, and I love how many positive reviews I am getting. **

**SHOUTOUT:**

Esra: I am working on writing faster, but I work Mon-Thurs. and Saturdays I spend with my dad, but I always try my best.

**Ruby: Thanks For the review, I love hearing feedback, even the small things.**

Candy Apple: thanks, for reviewing. I love hearing feedback.

**Oh, and- **

**Broken-shadowhunter-girl: I know I have mentioned her in previous chapters, but I was flipping through my tablet and looking at all of the fanfics I've downloaded (there's an app called FanFiction Reader on android) and I realized that I had downloaded, and loved, two of her stories. They are really good, so check out her page and stories.**

**Here is chappie 5…**

"Izzy, I can't deal with him every day until schedule change! I can't he's- he's just—I mean, he -UGH!" I look over at Izzy, who is grinning at the tiled floor of the bathroom on A hall.

"IZ."

She looks at me, pursing her lips. "It's just- never mind, I promised I would never tell." She breaks that promise when I give her my 'death glare', as Luke calls it. "Fine, that night after we met, Jace talked about you NON-STOP. It was sickening hearing him talk abou-" she breaks off when a girl I actually recognize walks in. Upon seeing me, she stops in her tracks, staring me down from about 6 feet away.

"Penhallow." I utter in pure hate.

"Morgenstern." She returns with.

"It's Garroway now, actually. For Luke."

Aline Penhallow- A.K.A. Master Slut. This girl was my worst nightmare until Luke found out. He refused to let someone so low hurt my feelings so badly. He taught me how to throw a punch, which really came in handy on the last day of school last year. She approached me in the parking lot afterschool, saying how if I had any friends, talent, or beauty, I wouldn't be spending the summer alone. I said that if she had any brains, she would keep her mouth shut. Hence, she said she would hit me. I leaned closer to her and said, "I won't throw the first hit, but you can be damn sure I'll throw the last." This caused her to smack me, causing me to knock her out. I smirked at the memory.

"Loser claimed by a loser. Poetic." Aline said now.

I tsked her. "Don't let this year be a repeat of last year, Aline. It ended worse for you than it did for me.

Aline barked the most fake l had ever heard. "It won't. I have allies everywhere. I think one in particular will be much help. I think you've met my Jacey. But he won't be more helpful than Jonny was. He was a wonderful helper.

I show no emotion, putting on a mask, and surprisingly, Iz does too. "Iz, we need to get to our lockers. Move in and all that." Izzy agrees and we walk out.

When we get done at our lockers, we parted to go separate ways, no questions about who 'Jonny' was. I walked to history, at Room 411, while Izzy went to Biology at the opposite end of the hall. When I got into class, people had just started pouring in. Choosing a desk in the middle, on the wall, I tuned everyone else out and opened a notebook to draw. I drew and drew until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to my left, and saw Goldie in all his glory. I looked up and the teacher was introducing himself. I decided to listen, I might as well.

"I am Hodge Starkweather, but you shall call me Hodge. Now, let's start the year with a project. You can't learn about the history of a place if you don't know the how to find history on something. I want each student to research their partner, who I personally picked at random. The pairs will be the following, no switching, exchanging, nothing. Now, 1st pair, Hickory Penhallow," I saw a kid in the back, with oak-red hair and hazel eyes and he had a rebellious look to him, you know, perk up, "and Kyle Thomas." At this Hickory and another boy I assume is Kyle hiss a quiet 'yes….'. This Kyle kid looked kinda nerdy, but fierce. Hodge continued pairing people off until he said, "and last but not least, Clary Garroway and Jace Herondale. That's it. And…." He glanced at the clock, "we only have about a minute or two, so find your partners." I groaned internally.

Next thing I knew, Goldie was next to me, whispering in my ear seductively, "Your place or mine?"

I quickly hatch a plan, an evil one, as you presume. I whisper back. "Yours. 4 o'clock. See you then." And with the greatest timing of all, I stand and walk out as the bell rings. My first thought as I walk out is

_I need to find Izzy. We have stuff to do._

_**HEYYYYY! So.. good? Bad? Want to stab me with a seraph blade in my eye? Tell me in the reviews! And:**_

_**I've found some Jonathan/Izzy fanfics and what is the name of that ship?! It has been bugging me for weeks!**_

_**BYEE!**_

_**~CleoK.**_


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Preperations

**AN: Heyyyy! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack. I will try to fit Jon in here, and if I do, I promise he'll be non-evil. Ok, SHOUTOUTS!**

Fangirl1227: Thank you for your reviews.

**TheMortalCup: Thanks. **

**VMars lover: Thank you. I update whenever I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything or own anything…. I don't even get to have Jace. (sniffs)**

_Previously on Savior:_

_ I need to find Izzy. We have stuff to do._

I found Izzy and we made plans to walk home together, since we don't live far, and put our plan into action. We arrived home that afternoon at 3:30, just long enough forgetting ready.. We make the necessary arrangements for it and go upstairs.

Iz and I go straight to my room, as my parents were out. Luke was at work and Mom looking for a day job. My room is pretty unpacked, I guess Mom or Luke must have done it while I was at school. Instead of the plain look it had this morning with 2 bookshelves, a vanity, and my bed, I now had a bedside table, all my books on my shelves, and pictures on the walls. Except for one of me, my mom, and a silver-haired teen who was 10 years older than me. Silently, even though Iz was looking, I tuck the picture in the top left corner of the mirror frame. Still, she asks nothing.

Iz and I go use my make-up, until she sees it and says, "Does you Mom have any more make-up than you? 'Cuz we will need a lot more than this." She looks simply astonished that I don't own more than this.

When I explain that my mother doesn't like make-up, Izzy responds, after a pause, "I'll be right back. Do NOT move." I hear the front door open and close. Not five minutes later Iz comes back with a boatload of make-up.

She covers my mirror with a towel from the back of my vanity chair, saying, "No looking until the masterpiece is finished. And we'll have to hurry. Jace is expecting you around 4 so you'll be there at 4:10 so you don't seem too eager or too uninterested. Now, to work."

And work she did, I felt her apply foundation, blush, lipstick, lip gloss, and liquid eyeliner. Then, she ushered me into my closet and picked out some black fashionably torn shorts and a red tank with a black sheer vest-like to go over it. I fought for my 5SOS* shirt but gave up at her death glare. By this time it's 3:55, so we go downstairs to get something to drink. Once in the kitchen, Izzy sits at the bar while I go to the fridge pulling out two Cokes. Apparently, Mom had gone to the grocery store, like she mentioned the night before. I didn't usually expect it, as I try not to get my hopes up where Mom was involved. We sit at the bar silently after Izzy's small "thanks," when I give her the Coke.

A few minutes later, Izzy asks, "Who's Jonny? I don't want to offend, but I don't think it's healthy to keep these things inside. I saw the look on your face when Penhallow mentioned him, so please don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. I just want to help." When I don't respond, Izzy says, "Oh, come on. I have been dying for a reason to hurt Penhallow! She's a bitch!"

I smirk. "Been there, done that. I've been dying to knock the lights out of her again."

"Again?" Izzy gasps, "Please tell me someone caught it on tape! Angels, I'd kill to see that!"

A beat later, I was pulling my IPhone out of my pocket. I unlocked it and went to my save videoes. "My best friend, Simon, recorded, claiming that it would be 'legendary'." I played the video. It went down like this…

_Simon's face appeared. "Fray vs. Penhallow. Idris High Parking lot. After final bell, Penhallow approaches Fray insulting her." The camera switches around to Penhallow walking towards me, like it was a profile. Simon's voice states off-camera, "The 5'5" girl tells Fray she was untalented, untrue because, I mean, girl can sing, friendless, which is completely untrue because she's got me, and ugly, which is also untrue because, well, look at her." The camera turns to me propped up against the back tire of Luke's truck I borrowed that day. Simon's voice continued, "This 5'2" girl tells Penhallow she is clearly dumb because she kept talking instead of keeping her mouth shut." Simon walks to the back of Luke's truck, by the headlights, which is really close to me. Penhallow walks up and says, "I would hit you, but it would ruin my manicure, and it cost me 60 dollars." I scoff, leaning closer to Aline. "I won't throw the first hit, but you can be damn sure I'll throw the last." Aline gets pissed and slaps me. I snap my head back around to see her walking away, thinking she'd won. I start towards her, despite Simon's ,"Clary. Clary that would NOT end well! Clary!" I tap her on the shoulder, and when she turns, I grin, say, "BITCH." And hit her so perfectly her lights go out, and her headband falls out. You can hear Simon going, "WHOO! CLARY! THAT WAS NICE!" The camera turns back towards Simon, and he says, "Fray wins. Obviously."_

By the end of the video, we both finished our Cokes. I glance at the time as I put my phone back in my pocket. "CRAP! Izzy, it's 4:15. Jace is going to think I stood him up. I grab my notebook, and a pencil, and run next door. I hope to God Goldie isn't the angry type.

**5SOS- Five Seconds Of Summer- Great band, you should check it out!**

**SO…. How'd I do? 3 Questions**

**1) should the study date be in Jace's POV? Should I write a chapter from Izzy's POV?**

**2) Is Clary coming off a little bipolar? Is Jace coming off too weird?**

**3) I just read Clockwork Angel! Which Herondale do you like better, Will or Jace? I want to hear what you think.**

**Okay, technically, that's five questions, but hey, who cares? I will see you guys next week probably, I hope. BYE!**

**~CleoK**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The 'Totally Not A Date' Study date

**AN: So I was told to write this in Jace POV, but I can't guarantee it will be good. If you guys don't like how it goes, I'll rewrite. Because I'm awesome like that. So… SHOUTOUTS!**

iamthenerd: Thanks for your opinion and input, it is greatly appreciated.

**Fangirl1227: Thank you! I try to make her struggle, without making her weak.**

**And, I researched the medicine and disorder mentioned in the story, but I might mess up. I am not as perfect as Jace.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Mortal Instruments or anything else I can be sued for. XD**

Jace POV:

I was kinda excited. Clary was coming over. Most people didn't come over on my not-so-great days. I mean, on my good days, when I take my meds, I can hit on a couple girls, maybe make out in a closet. But, lately, my meds have been making my tired and just weak feeling. I just won't take it anymore. And Clary was STILL coming over. Wow. Okay, maybe I should take my lithium, but it just makes me feel like I'm some lunatic who can't get by without medicine. And everybody says, "You're not crazy, just different." Or, "Being bipolar doesn't make you a lunatic," and I'd like to tell them that there are days where I feel like punching someone one second and kissing someone the next. I try to keep a cap on it, but I just feel… powerless. It kills me, and every part of me that tries to stop it. I wonder if Clary will notice that I'm bonkers and just leave and avoid me forever. Probably. 4:12. I bet she just realized it and isn't going to come over. I bet-

*knockknockknock* *knockknockknock*

I bet that's Clary. I ran over to the door and opened it. I was stunned. _She is beautiful. _I mean, she is wearing these black short shorts, a red tank, and a see through vest-like over it. She was dazzling. She was wearing make-up, but I could barely tell. She wasn't like those other girls who look like they got their make-up done at a Crayola Factory. She was striking.

"Hey, Jace. How goes it?"

"Hey, come on in. It goes fine. How goes it with you?"

"Same." Clary says as she steps into the entry hall. I look at her and gesture to the stairs.

"Do you want to do the project in my room?" I hope she'll agree. _Please, please, please …_

_ "_Sure. I have my notebook, but did you grab some questionnaires? I left without getting one." She bites her lip. She's so cute. But not puppy cute. That'd be weird. She's not a dog. The lightwoods don't-

She clears her throat. "Jace? Hello…. McFly?"

"Oh. Yeah, I grabbed two. I knew you hadn't grabbed one, because you left quickly. Why did you leave so fast? I was meaning to-"

She cut me off by putting a finger to my lips. I stared at her finger until she drew it back. She was beet red. "Uhh, I left because I needed to find Izzy. We needed to talk about something. And- before you ask, no, I won't tell you. It was girl things. No, I won't tell you what girl things. No, it wasn't _that kind_ of girl things. Anything I forgot?"

I shook my head. "Not a thing. Let's go upstairs, shall we?" I held out my arm. She blushed, but took it.

I led her to the stairs, but I felt like she was staring. "Anything you would like to ask? Or say?" I ask as we start to ascend.

She stuttered. "I, uh, it's, I, well," She took a deep breath. "You act like Jonny. No I won't tell you who Jonny wa-_ is_. No, you can't force it out. No, because if you touch me, I will kick you so hard, you'll be more bruised than an apple used for kickball."

You know what? I like this girl, and her weird little expressions. She was pretty, and cool.

We arrive at my bedroom door. It is a blank white door. I turn around to face her.

"Okay, one rule. Don't make fun. I am not a neat freak. Angel knows that there is plenty of things wrong with me, but I don't have OCD. I just like my room clean, and, trust me, everything else of mine, not as clean." Then, I open my door.

My walls are blissful white. Everything is white or black. My bedpost are black, my covers white, and my pillows are a mix. I have a white desk, completely cleared, with a white chair with nothing hanging on it. The closet door is black, too. There are no pictures on the walls; they were completely bare.

"Cool." Clary just nodded and moved to sit on my bed. While she sat, I grabbed my notebook and the questionnaires from the top draw in my desk. When I sat, I gave her a questionnaire.

I looked at her. "I'll say the question first and you'll answer. Then, I'll go after you. 'Kay?"

"Sure."

"Okay… Question 1.."

Mwah ha ha! I'm so evil. Sorry for the shorty, I want to know what questions you guys want to hear, and I'll use what is left in the reviews, plus some of my own. And, leave your hometown, and I might use it for one of theirs, Kay?

Until probably Saturday or next week,

~CLEOK.


	10. Questions For Chappie 8

QUESTIONAIRRE: so I thought you guys would like a glance at the list before I did the chappie, so here it is. Leave any changes you want in the reviews and I'll take them into consideration. WARNING: Did these questions at midnight. Might not be amazing.

Full Name. Explain the meaning of at least one of your names.

Birthday and Age.

Parents' names.

Parents' Marital Status?

Explain a scar you have and how you got it. If no scar, explain a bad injury you've received.

Where have you lived in your life and where would you like to?

Choosing any 3 celebrities (dead or alive), who would you like to have dinner with?

For what in your life do you feel most grateful?

Is there something that you've dreamt of doing for a long time? What?

What is your most treasured memory?

What is your most terrible memory?

If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?

When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?

Tell your partner something that you like about them already.

What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?

If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?

Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?

How far ahead do you think when you think of the future?

Funny childhood story?

Make up three questions for your partner.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Piece by piece, I'll figure you out.

**AN: Sorry, Wi-Fi crashed for a week! I almost died. No joke. Last update was from a random coffee shop. **

**OK, so this chappie will be switching pov's because I think you guys will like the way each question strikes Jace or Clary. Sorry it took so long, I was trying to find questions to ask that weren't too spot on to their lives. I wanted to make Hodge devious and prying, but not like he was psychic.**

**And, small things, the birthdays, name meanings, and ring description might not be accurate.**

**SHOUTOUTS: **

**Now to the story,**

** CLARY**

"Okay, question one…. Full name and meaning of one or more?" Jace said looking at me expectantly.

"Clarrisa Adele Morgenstern Fray Garroway. Super long, I know, but Morgenstern is for my dad, Fray is my Mom's maiden name, which I wanted to keep, and Garroway is for my step-dad Luke." I smile, thinking of my family. "Clarrisa is for my Dad's Mom, and Adele for my Mom's Mom." Jace nodded as I spoke. When he finished taking notes, I asked, "What about you, Jace?"

**JACE**

I looked her in the eye and took a deep breath. "My name is Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Herondale. Or, just Jace." I smirked and continued. "Jonathan was a family name, been there for thousands of years, Christopher, I don't know, Lightwood for my adoptive family, and Herondale is for my birth parents." My smirk faded when I thought about my parents, and what happened. I—can't even think about it. It just hurts too much. I quickly covered it up and pulled out my necklace.

It was a simple silver chain with a ring hanging from it. I removed it in one swift movement. She held her hand out curiously and I glanced at her before dropping it into her palm. I watched her look it over carefully, taking in each detail.

It was obviously a man's ring, looking like a football ring, but it had a big 'H' in the middle and it looked like branches were swirling from it. It was simple, but elegant. I liked it. It reminded me of Father. I saw her glance at me, asking the silent question.

I zoned out as I began. "It was my Father's Grandfather's ring. His wife had it made by the most expensive silversmith in town and used all of their money on it. Everyone thought she was crazy, but her husband knew the truth. There's a family secret about why no one ever sold it. They sold their house, horses, farm, everything. But never the ring. It's kind of a symbol. It's kind of a 'If the ring is still true to our family, you will make it through.' thing."

I looked down at his lap and cleared my throat. "Question two… birthday and age."

**CLARY**

He looked back at me and it was like looking in a mirror. I saw the mask I showed to everyone else. But I also saw the hurt and pain, slipping out of the corners. He obviously didn't have as much practice as me, or maybe it had something to do with his disorder.

I took a deep breath, "September 26th, 1996. I'm eighteen." I watched as he took notes, chuckling slightly as his face got this weird look on his face.

He looked up with a questioning but just shook it off as he said, "I was born on January 6th, 1995. Nineteen." I took wrote this down in my notes, and looked back at him. _We've been staring at each other a lot today. Weird._ I thought to myself.

"Okay, biological parents' names are next." Jace said. I could tell he was trying to be smooth, but it wasn't working. I could see straight through him. _Could he do the same to me?_ I wondered.

I was wearing my mask as I spoke in monotone, saying, "My dad was Valentine Morgenstern. My mom is Jocelyn Garroway."

Jace just nodded and wrote until he went, "Wait. Really?" and he looked at me. I braced myself for the, "Oh, poor thing," act, but his face wasn't judging. When our gazes locked, I noticed it wasn't judgment on his face, but concern. It was deep, genuine concern for me. It made me feel something I hadn't felt in a really long time. Cared for. I know that I had Simon and Luke and my mom, but when they looked at me, all I saw was regret, Simon, for not protecting me, Luke for not being in town even, and my mom for not standing up and leaving him long before the incident. I looked down, shaking my head. Here I am with a guy who cares for me, and I'm concerned with everyone else's feelings towards me. Then, I felt Jace put a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a smile that said everything. '_It'll be okay. I'm here. I'll help you. I'll be here to help you through it all._'

**JACE**

_Oh, my god. She's amazing. And stronger than anyone else I had ever met. And—, _my thoughts were interrupted by her looking down and shaking her head. I couldn't have that. Someone like her should always have a smile, with her head held high. I don't even know her really, but I feel like we've known each other forever, like long lost friends. I trust her, and I don't even know why. I put my hand on her shoulder, and smiled, trying to comfort her, whatever she was dealing with at the moment. We just looked at each other for a while. I just couldn't believe that this girl, who looked small and fragile had gone through so much. I thought that going through hard stuff automatically made you weak. But her, she refused to let it get her down. It seemed like she was telling everyone like me, who let their troubles get to them just, "F YOU! I WON'T BE LIKE YOU! I'M STRONGER THAN THAT!" and I admired her for that. I thought about my family. I thought back to my oldest memories with them.

_My mother was a world-renowned pianist, while my father was an ordinary guy. I remember that every night before my mom passed away, when I couldn't sleep, my father would tell me the story of how they met. _

_A long time ago, my father was living on the edge of Macon, Georgia, on Gray Highway. He lived there before all the apartments and stores were built. The nearest neighbors were barely walking distance. One day, it started to rain and hard, too. It wasn't sudden because it was the middle of spring. So, he was sitting alone in his house, until a knock came to the door. He started walking to the door, but the knocks became more urgent, so he ran to the door. When he got to it, he threw it open, not even bothering to check who was there. When the door opened, he saw a woman, standing there, soaked in rain. She was wearing a long tan coat. She had long, golden blond hair and blue eyes. He was looking at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time._

"_C-can I c-come i-in, pl-please, s-sir?" she trembled as she spoke. She had the voice of an angel._

"_Of course, come on in." he automatically side-stepped and held the door open for her. He took her coat, hanging it next to the door. _

_Later, when she warmed up, he said, "I'm Stephan, Stephan Herondale, that is." _

_She looked at him and smiled. "Hi, Stephan. Do you know who I am?" she looked kinda familiar, but he didn't know her. When he shook his head, she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm Celine Montclaire." _

_He thought, but he still didn't know her. But he planned on it. "Hi Celine."_

It was a pretty cliché story, but still romantic. Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Clary looked down again. "You wouldn't know…"

He scoffed. "I do."

She looked at him angrily. "Now that's just mean, pretending to know peoples' trouble so you can get close to them. No way in hell did you have a dad that tried to kill you, a mom that's weaker than you, and a brother that-" she cut off. "I'm leaving. No way in hell do you know." But right before she left, he stood and yelled.

"My parents were the 'famed' Herondales. So yeah, I do know."

This, this made her stop. She turned around to look at him, maybe trying to check if it was true. The mask on her face dropped. He saw it all. Pain, sorrow, sadness, agony, guilt. She dropped her bag, running into his arms. "Someone who understands." She muttered into his chest.

YAY CLACE!

Anyway, how was it?

Love it?

Hate it?

Review and tell me!


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Herondale Story

**AN: Okay, so I forgot to do shoutouts on chappie 8, so here are the ones I could find on that chappie and ones I've missed, so if I miss anymore, PM me and I'll add it on chappie 10. This is important to me, to recognize the people that motivate me to keep writing.**

**Herondalesh8ducks: Thanks for reviewing, I love hearing from you guys!**

**JaceHerondale17: Your latest review made me laugh. I love hearing how into my story people are!**

**TheDivergentMortalInstrument: Thanks for reviewing. I update as much as possible.**

**Fangirl1227: Thank you for giving so much feedback! I love reading reviews as positive as the ones you give!**

**SO... I've been gone awhile on an unexpected vacation. I hate that I left you all hanging. I'm very sorry. So… on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL C. CLARE**

** CLARY**

After I found out who his parents were, I just let all my walls down. I knew his story and he knew mine. And for the first time in what felt like forever, I wasn't scared that he would judge me. I trusted him. After all, his story was a little similar.

_Between the incident and the trial, my mother had long succumbed to a middle state between reality and fantasy. It was like no one could wake her from it. This was before Luke started to come by regularly to talk to her, even if she didn't respond. I was nine. It was late and I was watching the news_._ They were doing a story on the recent deaths of Stephan and Celine Herondale. I didn't understand everything said but this is what I remember._

_ Celine was a famous pianist from the time she was 22. When she turned 33, she was diagnosed with stage two lung cancer. It was in her lungs and some surrounding parts. She couldn't perform anymore, chemo claiming her energy. After a while, she got a slightly better, and began doing basic around-the-house stuff, including taking care of her 10-year-old son, Jonathan. Until the cancer came back. She fought hard, for months, but the cancer fought harder. _

_ After his wife passed, Stephan Herondale refused to leave his house, sending a maid to get groceries and whatever else he wanted. His son wasn't seen leaving the house for 2 months straight. When Jonathan was finally spotted leaving, he was covered in bruises. He wouldn't speak. When the reporters finally found out what had happened from the maid, their worst fears for the boy were confirmed. Stephan had beaten him for acting like his mother. Jonathan had had ADHD like his mother, along with her golden hair. The cops were called and they forced their way in. They found Stephan in the piano room. He had a gun held to his head, with alcohol bottles spread throughout the house, yet seemingly sober. He said nothing but, "I'm sorry, Celine" and ended his own life. After searching the room, they found a series of letters from Stephan and Celine to their son. They found the boy hiding in his mother's private 'thinking' room, beaten to where the cops had to carry him out. _

_The boy was sent to a close friend of his mother's after getting released from the hospital. Jonathan disappeared to where no nosy media could find him._

We had been lying across from each other on Jace's bed for Angel knows how long. We talked about anything but the project. We shared everything about ourselves, without hesitation. I found out a lot, from his favorite color to his darkest thoughts during his darkest times.

I cried, but I didn't sob. I wasn't deeply sad, until he brought up siblings.

"I didn't have any brothers or sisters," he said, "My parents tried, but they didn't have too much time. I wasn't expected, and it was hard enough for my dad to take care of me alone." He paused. "Did you have any siblings?"

Finally, I hesitated. "I… I had a brother. J-Jonny. He was younger than me, and he had ADHD, like you. I protected him when I could. But, like he once told me, it wasn't a big stab wound I could protect him from, but a thousand tiny paper cuts every day." I paused. "Do you know Aline Penhallow?"

He stared at me curiously. "Yeah, she's my friend. She's always been kinda nice to me."

I took a deep breath. "If I told you something bad about her, would you believe me? Something really terrible?"

He looked shocked. "Of course. I wouldn't doubt anything you said."

"I think she's the reason he's dead."

His eyes turned incredulous. "Explain. Because I'm sure Aline isn't like that. She's one of the nicest people I've met."

"Nice? NICE?! That is the person who bullied my brother and I from the time I was 9!" I snapped. I stopped thinking and started blubbering unintelligible things, about how evil she was. But, I stopped abruptly when Jace reached over and- hugged me? Hugged me? I don't hug. "Whoa." I said after I wiped my face. "I am not a hugger."

He leaned back, releasing me. "But you calmed down right?" His face turned serious. "Now tell me what happened."

**Okay, so…**

**Love it?**

**Hate me?**

**Ready to find out what happened to 'Jonny'? **

**TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Oh, and I started a Facebook page called, "The Herondales and Ducks" and it's just getting started but check it out! Please…**

**BYEE!**

**~CleoK.**


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Our Dream

**AN: I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging, so I started working on this ASAP. I am SO happy that people are into my story like you guys are. Just reading the reviews, I get so happy and inspired to keep writing. BUT- I will start school the 1****st**** of August. My updates will become weekly or biweekly, and will be posted on Fridays. I am not happy to go back to the hell hole, but I must. SO—**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Fangirl1227: I am soooo happy that there are people in this world so nerdy. And that's a compliment, because, as one of my least but also most favorite authors said, being nerdy is just being more human. Being attached to your feelings is nothing but good and amazing. Even if reading TFIOS is as painful as it is.**

**JaceHerondale17: I'm glad I have this impact on people like you. I'm glad people are attached to Jace and Clary and every other character like I am.**

**TMIshadowhunter25: Thanks! And the way I left out the other classes was because I was trying to make it like she was a one-track-mind. That she rushed through the whole day, looking forward to how she was going to approach him, how she was thinking and worried about how she looked to him and how he saw her.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. *sniffs* I CAN'T EVEN HAVE JONATHAN. Not Sebastian. Jonathan. The **_**pure**_** one.**

CLARY POV:

"Okay. Jonny." I took a deep breath.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. Born November 3, 1998. He was the most amazing person I had ever met and that still stands. He was sweet, caring, ambitious, and open-minded. He believed anything was possible. When he was 13, you could have asked him if there were demons lurking around, a god watching us, vampires that had taken over abandon buildings, and he would say, 'I don't know all of life's mysteries yet. But I plan on seeing every sight this world has to offer.'

"January 6th was the day he passed. I found him, in his room, hanging from the-" I took a deep breath. "From the ceiling fan I painted for him. Beneath him was a stack of letters, each with a name. I found mine on top. I tore it open as Luke called the police. They were full good-byes he never whispered, thanks he never spoke, feelings he never expressed. They were all about a page, but mine was three. He told me to live my dreams and his, because seeing the world was our plan, when he graduated. First Paris to see the Eiffel Tower, then Tokyo to see brand new technology, then Belgium to thank them for the waffles." I smiled for a split second. "But they were _our _plans. I couldn't do it without him.

"I think Aline was responsible because, after sleeping in his room for eight days straight, I found a balled up letter for him. Aline and he had been dating in secret, and the note was her breaking up with him. It said mean, nasty things about him. How he was childish, stupid, crazy, weird, ugly. And none of these things should have affected him. He wasn't childish, but a dreamer, not stupid, but super-smart, and every girl was falling all over him, so he wasn't ugly. He had silver blonde hair, and midnight eyes. He was incredible. And she was a slut. She would have been attractive if she scrubbed off her cake-faced make-up. She was deceiving and a liar. And I hate her."

I looked up at Jace, whose face was focused and concentrated. He seemed to be going through my words, his eyes going back and forth. Then, after a second, his face relaxed.

"So, do you believe me?" I questioned in a small voice. I was now playing with my hands and looking at my lap.

He grabbed my hands in his own and said, "I believe you." I looked at him for a moment, but not as if he was human, but as if his was art. I took in every detail, looking at how his hair wasn't dark gold, but like sunlight, and how his skin was the tan surfers would kill for, but the way he got one in NYC would always remain a mystery. I saw how his eyes were a shade darker than his hair; as if God had said that there he would be brighter than the sun if he was any more golden.

I traced the rest of his features with my eyes. I caught him staring at me too. He started to lean in, and I felt myself lean too. My eyes fluttered shut and-

Izzy walked straight into the room. "Guys, I- Whoa. Okay. Just—it's almost 7 o'clock."

I jumped up. "7, really?! I have to go. " I gathered my things as I say, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Bye, Jace."

I went to open the door, but Jace was behind me fast and caught my arm. He slipped a piece of paper into my hand. He whispered, "Call me later."

"I will." And with that I go outside and go home.

Later that night, after my covering to say I was hanging out with Izzy, I lay restless in my bed. Should I call him? I don't know… I don't want to seem desperate. But I don't want to be rude and not. The clock says 9:45. Is it too late? Finally, I dial his number. My finger hovers over the end button to cancel the call. It rings for a while, and then clicks like it's going to voicemail.

I sigh, but before I hang up, I hear a sleepy voice, "Hey, Clary?"

"Uh, yeah, it's Clary. Is this Jace?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

I hear a quick scuffling. "Hey, Clary. I started to think you wouldn't call."

I immediately feel self-conscious. "I'm sorry. Is it too late? I'll call again tomorrow, say about 7:00?"

"No! I mean, no. It's not too late. It's perfect." I heard him say.

**JACE POV:**

Later, after Clary left, Izzy demanded all the details of what happened. I told her what we did, minus the personal information. After a late supper, I was chilling with Izzy in her room. She was doing her nails and I just sat staring at my phone, waiting for it to ring.

"Erg!" I groaned.

"She'll call when-" Izzy was cut off by my phone. It rang.

I grabbed the phone. "Izzy, it's an unknown number… Clary?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Probably." There was a pause. "You are going to pick it up, right?"

"Right." I picked it up, and said, "Hey. Clary?"

I heard a slight shuffle. "Uh, yeah, it's Clary. Is this Jace?"

I sat up and straighten my clothes. Why, I don't know. We were on the phone, and I was worried about how I look. "Hey, Clary. I was starting to think you wouldn't call."

"I'm sorry. Is it too late? I guess I'll call tomorrow, say about 7:00?" Doubt dripped from her voice.

"No! I mean, no. It's not too late. It's perfect." I said quickly.

There was a silence, but it was comfortable… until Izzy said, "AWWWWWWWWW!" in a very nosy, Izzy-like manner.

Clary sounded shocked. "Was that Izzy?"

"Uh, she does live with me." I said, kinda smartly.

She cleared her throat. "Hand her the phone." And before I could protest she said, "Now."

"Okay…" I handed Izzy the phone. "She asked for you."

Izzy raised an eyebrow, but took the phone. "Cl-" but she cut off and her brown eyes went wide. After a moment, she looked pleased. "Okay. Bye."

I gave her a questioning look. But, before I could say anything, Izzy handed me the phone and left.

"Clary?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Okaaaaaaaaaay, what did you say to her?"

"Oh, just words."

**AN: Okaaaaaaaaaay.**

**Love me?**

**Hate me?**

**Want to know what Clary said? **

**You won't find out until I have four new reviews!**

**Mwah-ha-ha! I'm so evil, I scare myself.**

**~CleoK.**


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Phone Conversations

**AN: Okay I apologize for the late chappie; I didn't think I would get so many reviews so fast. I wasn't expecting. Maybe I should set the bar higher….. OK **

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Book lines: Yes you were actually the 5****th**** reviewer. You will find out in this chappie. Sorry if Izzy POV isn't very good.**

**Zeporito: Thanks for the compliment I try my best. **

**Fangirl1227: I have to thank you for your loyal reviewing. It brings me great joy to read it. And we all scare ourselves; it is part of being a fangirl. XD**

**RomeryForever: Thank you for reviewing! Can I ask what your username is inspired by?**

**Therealclary: I admire your eagerness! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Smolderhalderxo: Thank you! I'm glad not everyone thinks me evil for my cliffhangers! Lol ;)**

**Trailsapupp: Thank you!**

**Daire123: This review made my day! THNX!**

**IZZY POV:**

"No! I mean, no. It's not too late. It's perfect."

I held it in, held it in, held it in, then, "AWWWWWWWWWW!"

Jace looked impatient, "Yeah." Pause, then he opened his mouth to say something, and snapped it shut. He held the phone out to me. "She asked for you." He said to me.

I took the phone to ask her why she wanted to talk to me, "Cl-"

But I was quickly cut off. "Isabelle Lightwood, I don't care what room you're in with Jace but you leave that room three seconds after I get done with you or I will shred your Benedict Cumberbatch poster that's signed "Boikyhoink Cutiebrunch" and if you do leave, I'll go shopping with you for a "New Back to School in NYC" wardrobe. And I'll text you that video of me and Aline, okay?"

I was pleased. "Okay." I handed the phone to Jace and left the room, blowing a kiss to my BC poster I told Clary about.

CLARY POV: _Clary _**Jace**

"_Oh just words."_

** "Yeah, okay. So …" **

_ "So… Project?"_

**"Yeah… Project…"**

_ "So… Question 4... Parents' marital status…"_

**"Deceased would work right?"**

_"Sure, but what for mine? Widowed, or one deceased, one married?_

**"I'll put dad deceased, mom married. Alright?"**

_ "Okay, so Question five is…. Scar you have and how."_

"**I have a scar on my shoulder, but I don't know how. My mum used to say that I was touched by an angel, and my dad said it was the," *clears throat and continues in a deep, fake voice* "Mark of proud, Herondale men." *chuckles lightly and goes back to normal voice* "What about you?" **

"_Well… I have a cut on the back of my shoulder from falling off my bike at 11, and I broke my collar bone. Not fun. And I never rode a bike again."_

"**Never? Not in 8 years, have you ridden a bike? That's terrible."**

"_What do you mean that's terrible? It's not like it's tragic."_

"**Let me use your language." *clears throat and continues in terrible southern accent. "That's a cryin' shame, right there." *laughs with Clary and continues on normal voice* And yes it is tragic because I happen to love riding bikes."**

"_Okay, agree to disagree. Question six… where have you lived and where would you like to live?"_

"**I have lived in San Diego and NYC. I want to live in France."**

"_I have live in Gray, Georgia and NYC. I want to live in Paris, so maybe we could be neighbors. Or we could share a flat."_

"**HEY, we could be roomies! Yay!"**

_*giggles uncharacteristically* "Roomies! Okay, moving on… Any celebrity, dead or alive to have dinner with? It says pick 3."_

"**Edgar Allen Poe… Bach… and… J Law! You?"**

"_J Law, really? Okay well I would do Alexander Skarsgärd … Chris Evans… and van Gogh!"_

"**Who is Chris Evans and Alexander Skarsgärd?"**

_*GASP* "Chris Evans is Captain America! And very, very cute, in my opinion. Alexander Skarsgärd is a Swedish actor. Who is not cute, but _SEXY._ In my opinion."_

"**Only in your opinion."**

"_Yeah, me and the rest of the female population, but we'll agree to disagree, okay? Now, for what in your life do you feel most grateful?" _

"**Most grateful… hmmm… I am most grateful for Mayrse and Robert, my adoptive parents, and not only because they took me in, but because they always motivate me to be the best I can be. What about you?"**

"_I am most grateful for Luke. He was my family's guardian angel, practically. He was there when Jon passed, when my father passed, to pull my mom out of this phase where she never left her bed and was so hopped up on pills she called me her past self. So,… Is there something that you've dreamt of doing for a long time and what is it?"_

"**I've always wanted to go skydiving, or something really dangerous like that. I'm kinda an adrenaline junkie. What have you dreamt of doing for a long time? I mean, besides meeting someone as angelic as me."**

"_I've always wanted to have my work displayed to the public. Anywhere, just so I know that someone saw it and said, 'Wow.' Okay, nextie on the list is... your most treasure memory._

"**Well, I remember when I first came to live with the Lightwoods, I was scared. I thought Alec and Isabelle were going to be mean and hate me and Robert isn't exactly the friendliest looking person. So, when I got there, I put my bags in my room, and went outside. I stood in the middle of the road, looking up and down it. Then, I ran. I ran till I found this greenhouse. It was HUGE. And so I stayed there for a few hours, mourning my parents, mourning my old life, fearing my new one. I sat alone until Izzy and Alec found me. They chased me around the greenhouse till they had me cornered. I had my back to a wall, scared as ever. Then, Izzy ran at me, and I threw my arms up to cover my face, but ended up elbowing Izzy in the nose. And Izzy said, "God, dude. I was just going to give you a hug." So, we cleaned her up, and had a group hug, promising to always have each other's backs."**

"_AWWW! That's so cool. My most treasured memory would have to be… when Jon was 7 and I was nine. We lived in a small town, so we walked to the ice cream shop. And we always got the large milkshake called the Chocolate Chip X Tremendous. One day, we were walking home, and Jon tripped. I kneeled next to him, and saw a small scrape. I was only nine, so I did what I thought would help. So, I… dumped the whole milkshake on his cut. And he got up and we walked home, laughing at the ice cream on his leg, and sad because we had no ice cream to eat. Best time of my life."_

"**Really?"**

"_Reall- Shit. It's 1 am."_

"**No… Shit. I'll uh, see you tomorrow?"**

"_Tomorrow, then."_

"**Bye, Clary."**

"_Bye, Goldie Locks."_

_*Click* _***Click***

**AN: So, SO, Sorry for the late update, school started and It sux. But I have gotten through the 'new school year' paperwork, and will be updating more.**

**Also, I've been considering posting a series of one shots of what would be different in COG if Simon hadn't gone to Alicante. Like, what would have happened to Izzy and such. I didn't realize how big of a part he played in the books til COHF. Tell me if you'd like to see it.**

**Updates in a week or two.**

**~CleoK.**


End file.
